Modern mobile agricultural machines have dramatically increased the efficiency of harvesting a variety of grain crops, including wheat, corn, oats, rye, barley, among others. Such machines may be guided in part by various cameras and sensors mounted to the machines, such as one or more global navigation satellite systems (GNSS) receivers which use wireless signals transmitted from medium Earth orbit (MEO) satellites to generate position estimates of the machines. Despite the improvements in machine guiding systems, the harvesting efficiency remains limited due to the inability to correctly receive crops at target locations on the machine's header when the machine is influenced by a sloping and uneven terrain.
Examples of currently operational GNSSs include the United States' Global Positioning System (GPS), the Russian Global Navigation Satellite System (GLONASS), the Chinese BeiDou Satellite Navigation System, and the European Union's (EU) Galileo. Today, GNSS receivers are used in a wide range of applications, including navigation (e.g., for automobiles, planes, boats, persons, animals, freight, military precision-guided munitions, etc.), surveying, mapping, and time referencing. Additional applications for using GNSS technology for mobile agricultural machines will become available as new techniques for improving GNSS accuracy are introduced.